


Silver Amongst Wolves

by ReyParker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyParker/pseuds/ReyParker
Summary: For an Argent, being bitten by a wolf was supposed to be a death sentence.For Allison, it saved her life.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I never really got over the ending of season three, so here we are.

“Scott,” Her voice is weak, deep ragged breaths breaking up her words. “Scott, I’m not ready to die.”

She’d always known there was a risk in being an Argent, in being a part of a pack, especially as a human, but she never thought it would end like this. A sword slipped between the ribs, a surprise attack by teleporting demons.

“Don’t say that Allison, you’re not going to die.”

The tears in his eyes, and the blood covering his hands says otherwise. He can feel her body getting heavier as he cradles her, watching her life slip away. 

“Don’t let me die Scott.”

He could’ve heard the deeper meaning behind the words even without the supernatural hearing. No doctor in the world could save Allison now, the wound was too deep, she’d lost too much blood already, but maybe, just maybe Scott could do something.

“Are you sure you want this?”

He could hear her heartbeat, even though it was weak, there was no hesitation. No blip that suggested she wasn’t sure about what she was asking.

“Please.” It was practically a whisper. “Don’t let me die, I’m not ready.” She was just repeating herself over and over, as she felt the cold creeping into her limbs.

So Scott did the only thing he could do. He bent over her body, prayed that what he was about to do would save his first love’s life, and sunk his teeth into the flesh near her clavicle.

His tears rolled down his face and onto her skin as he heard her heartbeat for the last time, before letting out a haunting howl, mourning the girl who laid still in his arms.


	2. Purgatorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to post this immediately after the prologue, but as I reread what I'd written, I wasn't happy and therefore completely rewrote it, but here it is! I hope you enjoy :)

Allison Argent hadn’t even had the chance to open her eyes before the scent of death assaulted her senses. It wasn’t the pungent smell of that accompanied a rotting body either, but that lingering feeling that death was nearby and waiting. You know, the kind of feeling you find in an aged care home.

The smell that wasn’t really a smell had her curious, and prompted her to open her eyes. Her mind might have been foggy but it was still seeking answers, only to be met by four cold steel walls that were far too close for comfort. She had never been claustrophobic when she was alive, but the way the walls seemed to be creeping closer had her unnerved.

_ When she was alive. _

She could feel panic rising in her chest, her breath quickening. Training to be a hunter might have covered how to stay calm in dangerous situations but no one had ever mentioned how to come to terms with your own death.

First and foremost, she needed to get out of whatever steel contraption she was stuck in. Suppressing her urge to pound against the walls until something gave way, she took stock of the situation. The box felt horizontal, and while her first thought was of a coffin, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that was wrong. She cursed under her breath at her brain for not being able to think clearly, a puff of vapour accompanying her words.

It was cold, but not uncomfortably so. She was covered in a white sheet, but otherwise naked. She was in something similar to a coffin and she could feel death all around her.

_ Morgue. _

It made sense, and pushing upwards confirmed the theory. The hinges on the refrigerator door swung open and she was free. 

She awkwardly clambered to her feet, her stiff limbs not quite ready to support herself upright whilst also clutching the white sheet to her body, attempting to keep some semblance of dignity. Steadying herself with one hand on the mortuary table in front of her, she took in her surroundings. All morgues probably looked the same, at least Allison assumed, but something in her gut told her this one belonged to Beacon Hills Memorial. 

Through the haze of her mind, flashes of information came back to her, piece by piece, like assembling a jigsaw puzzle. She was dead, but somehow conscious. She’d felt the Oni’s blade slip between her ribs, felt her life fade away as she laid in Scott’s arms, but there was no residual pain. She was in a hospital morgue, that was somehow familiar and yet completely barren of identity. 

Purgatory. It was the only logical conclusion she could come to. She had indeed died and was now waiting to cross over into the afterlife, whatever that may be. Maybe she’d have to atone for her sins first, or even the sins of her family.

_ I could be stuck here for a while. _

Not one to sit around and wait idly, Allison formed a plan. Step one was to find some actual clothes, anything other than her death sheet was ideal. Step two was to find someone, higher being or otherwise, who could give her some answers.

Careful to avoid any approaching footsteps, she slipped out into the basement hallway, following the signs to a locker room where she found herself an abandoned pair of scrubs. It felt like sandpaper on her skin, but again, better than roaming around for answers while wearing a death sheet.

Above her, Allison swore she could make out muffled conversations. It made sense, she supposed, the basement was like a spawn point for purgatory and as you made your way through the hospital you’d reach the next level. The hint of a smile rose on her face, silently thanking Stiles for imparting his gaming knowledge, before getting back to business. She wasn’t sure how dangerous purgatory would be but she wasn’t in any rush to find out. Sticking to the shadows and finding out what she was up against seemed like the best course of action right now.

Exiting the locker room and heading up the closest set of stairs was like entering another dimension. The ground floor of the hospital was business as usual, and entirely overwhelming when compared to the quiet of the basement. It cut through the haziness that Allison had been feeling, but added a new layer of confusion for her to try to focus through. 

In an effort to remain inconspicuous, she grabbed a clipboard and pen and made her way through the hallways. No one stopped her, which was a relief, but it also meant she still had no real direction for where she was supposed to be going, or what she was supposed to be doing. No one had even properly acknowledged her, let alone confront her about her past actions.

It wasn’t until her third lap of the ground floor that she heard a gasp as she passed by the reception desk. 

“Allison?” It stopped her in her tracks. Melissa McCall looked like she’d seen a ghost, and rightfully so. Keeping an air of caution, Allison made her way over to the older woman. Part of her was waiting for it to be some kind of trick, to lure her into a false sense of security before striking. Another part of her panicked, believing Melissa to be dead too. Tears began to well in her eyes. 

“We’re dead, right?” She whispered.

Shock flashed across Melissa’s face, before her eyes softened and she put an arm around the younger girl.

“No honey, we’re not dead. Come with me.” She was ushered down yet another hallway, and into an empty examination room. Allison barely had time to process what was happening before Melissa had started checking her over. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused. I was stabbed.”

Melissa nodded, gesturing for permission to check the wound herself. The wound, however, no longer existed. Not even a trace of a scar as a reminder.

“It doesn’t make sense.” The nurse murmured, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing for Scott. He didn’t take long to answer. “Scott, you need to come down to the hospital.” There was a pause, and Allison swore she could hear Scott ask if his mother was alright. “I’m fine, there’s just something you need to see.”

  
  
  


In reality, Scott only took minutes to arrive. For Allison, it felt like hours. Every fiber of her being felt on edge, waiting for some form of attack. She was certain she was dead, no one bled out like she did and survived, it just wasn’t possible. The look on Melissa’s face wasn’t exactly comforting either, not for a lack of trying on her part, but Melissa knew enough of the story to know that even with the supernatural existing in Beacon Hills, the young hunter shouldn’t be alive and sitting in front of her.

“I wish I had some kind of answers, but I’m stumped.” She explained, after double checking Allison’s vitals. “You’re alive, I can tell you that much. I just don’t know how.”

Allison just nodded, still unable to process any of what she was being told as the truth. 

“Maybe Scott will know something.” She wanted to believe what she was hearing, but it just didn’t add up. Hearing Scott’s footsteps as he approached was also out of the ordinary but she supposed this was all part of being in purgatory.

“I ran as fast as I could, what’s-” He came to a standstill, looking remarkably like a deer in the headlights. “Allison?”

He immediately wrapped her in a bear hug, which caused her to stiffen momentarily before his presence melted away her anxieties. She sobbed slightly into his neck, breathing in the deep woody smell that she’d never seemed to notice hiding under his cologne. In the back of her mind, her hunter training was screaming out that this was just another trick to lure her in, but in the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“You’re alive.” Scott’s eyes were misty as he pulled away. The guilt he’d been feeling over her death was finally lifted off his shoulders, before something else took its place as the situation dawned on him.

“Am I though?”

“I can hear your heartbeat.” For Scott, it was as simple as that. Nevermind that he’d heard her’s stop, or that he’d held her lifeless body and howled into the night. He could hear her heartbeat, and that was enough.

Allison wasn’t convinced. Melissa started to head for the door, explaining that she had to get back to doing her rounds, but Allison blocked her exit. The tension rose in the room immediately.

“I have questions.” She kept her voice steady, even with her heartbeat rising. Now that Scott had mentioned it, it seemed louder than it should have been. 

“Deaton will have answers.” Scott was measured in his response, slowly placing himself between Allison and his mom.

“I’m not going anywhere until I have some kind of an explanation for what’s happening.”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember the Nogitsune. I remember going to save Lydia. And Stiles.” Allison’s voice started to waver as the memories resurfaced, her heart beat becoming more and more frantic as the words spilled out of her. “I remember the Oni, and we were losing, and then I was stabbed.”

“Allison, take a breath.”

“I remember how it felt to die in your arms Scott, is that what you want to hear?” She was visibly shaking now, her emotion pain giving way to anger. “I remember everything.”

Her final words had practically been growled, the syllables feeling foreign as they formed differently around fangs. She looks down to her clenched fists, feeling the stinging in her palms as claws cut their way into her flesh.

“I remember asking you to bite me.”

She took a deep shuddering breath and stepped away from the door. Melissa slipped out quietly, nodding to her son. Scott just remained silent, letting Allison process the information herself. From her reflection in the window, she could finally see herself.

Fangs. Excess hair. Glowing eyes.

They were golden.

Unmistakably belonging to a werewolf.


End file.
